Baiser Volé
by s-damon-s
Summary: Traduction de l'OS de hardly loquacious. Pour tout vol, peu importe son ampleur, il y a des conséquences. Teresa Lisbon le comprit après avoir perdu patience avec son consultant d'une manière inattendue.
1. Partie 1

Hello folks !

Ce merveilleux OS écrit par **hardly loquacious** était un cadeau de Noël pour _Chiisana Minako_. L'idée de départ était « Baiser volé ». La bêta de **hardly loquacious** pour la version originale était _Alamo Girl_. Oh, et **hardly loquacious** ajoute qu'elle espère que vous apprécierez.

Note de la traductrice : Je passe beaucoup de temps sur la partie anglaise du site. Nombre de mes histoires favorites y sont, et l'OS de **hardly loquacious** est sans doute l'OS qui m'a le plus plu. Je trouve qu'il a quelque chose de magique, sûrement l'influence du conte de fée qu'elle en a fait.

J'ai coupé le texte en deux, ce fut dans l'espoir que la longueur ne vous arrête pas. Mais je poste les deux parties en même temps car la magie serait brisée autrement.

Pour conclure, j'ai été ravie de traduire cette histoire et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout autant que moi. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, l'auteure les lira. =)

* * *

><p><strong>Baiser Volé<strong>

_Il était une fois une femme qui vivait dans un pays pas si loin d'ici. Elle était forte, gentille et noble. Et, bien sûr, elle était belle._

_Elle était aussi d'un tempérament de feu, franche et têtue. Elle gardait ses secrets avec une volonté de fer, lente à accorder sa confiance et rapide à suspecter tant l'ami que l'ennemi. Elle pouvait être taquine, moqueuse et sarcastique. Ou elle pouvait être de bonne humeur et presque enjouée, avec un sourire qui se dessinait si lentement sur son visage qu'il pouvait jeter un sort avant même que sa cible en soit consciente._

_En d'autres mots, elle était humaine._

_Elle était aussi spéciale. Elle était l'héroïne après tout._

_Elle était féroce, protectrice, et altruiste. Encline à des sentiments forts, mais aussi effrayée par eux. Prudente et responsable, à moins qu'elle ne soit provoquée au-delà de ses limites habituelles. Ou à moins qu'une humeur rare ne lui vienne et qu'elle prenne un risque inutile._

_D'une certaine manière, c'est son histoire._

_Ou du moins c'est assurément elle qui la commence._

xxx

Étonnamment, Teresa Lisbon s'amusait vraiment.

Elle assistait à une petite fête du CBI, entourée de ses collègues, de quelques avocats du bureau du procureur général, de sa patronne. Elle aurait dû être hors de son élément, mais elle devait avouer que ça n'était pas si mal. Elle avait un verre de vin dans la main, les gens étaient généralement plaisants, et elle était presque heureuse.

Bien sûr, le fait que ce petit rassemblement ait été organisé en l'honneur de Cho et elle aidait sans aucun doute à la détendre.

Ils étaient tous deux récompensés pour service rendu à la ville, ils avaient contrecarré la tentative d'assassinat de deux hommes sur la personne du maire. Lisbon était sûre qu'il y aurait une autre cérémonie, plus formelle, plus tard (l'idée seule la rebutait), mais pour l'instant il était agréable de recevoir un peu de reconnaissance.

De plus, elle méritait un jour de congé pour profiter de la compagnie des gens avec qui elle travaillait.

Son équipe l'entourait, tous enchantés et heureux. Elle avait envoyé promener la plupart de leurs félicitations, et pris refuge de temps en temps auprès de son collègue lui aussi à l'honneur. Le franc parler et la réserve de Cho était un soulagement bienvenu face aux plaisants –occasionnellement fatigants– compliments polis, et au papotage. Quoiqu'elle appréciait vraiment l'insistance de Rigsby à aller lui chercher à boire pour la soirée dès qu'elle le voulait, ça, et l'éloge faite par VanPelt, qui était bien plus adorable du fait de sa sincérité véritable.

Peut-être était-ce les quelques verres de vin qui avaient provoqué sa bonne humeur, peut-être était-ce l'autosatisfaction idiote qu'elle ressentait, peut-être était-ce le rare sentiment d'être félicitée, et louée jusqu'aux cieux. Parce que même si elle ne souhaitait pas le vivre tous les jours –ça serait sûrement embarrassant– elle mentirait si elle n'avouait pas qu'une part d'elle ne s'en délectait pas, à cause notamment de l'absence de formalités du rassemblement. Les gens allaient et venaient dans la salle comme il leur plaisait.

Ou peut-être était-ce le sentiment qu'une affaire se termine finalement sur une victoire sans équivoque, mais elle se sentait presque invincible.

Comme si rien ne pouvait aller mal aujourd'hui.

Comme si elle avait bien fait.

Comme si le monde lui devait quelque chose.

xxx

_L'héroïne de notre histoire était une vraie héroïne, ne se contentant pas de s'asseoir oisivement et d'attendre qu'un Prince Charmant vienne la sauver, mais plutôt déterminée à se sauver elle-même. Plutôt capable de le faire aussi._

_En fait, elle était bien plus à même de sauver le Prince aussi, s'il lui arrivait de courir au devant d'un danger dans sa quête._

_Mais tout cela était hors de propos, puisque notre héroïne ne cherchait pas un Prince Charmant pour la sauver. Elle n'aurait probablement pas eu confiance en un Prince Charmant si elle en avait trouvé un, et elle l'aurait sûrement trouvé fade. Après tout, ils étaient toujours riches, propriétaires et parfaitement agréables, mais les Princes Charmants étaient aussi souvent en manque de personnalité._

_Pour égaliser cette sorte de bonté fade, on devait être soi-même presque parfaitement bon._

_Et bien qu'elle soit une protectrice, notre héroïne n'était pas comme ça._

_Alors qu'elle travaillait assidument pour la justice, qu'elle était une personne de principes, une personne juste, eh bien, elle n'était pas toujours parfaitement respectueuse de la loi._

_Même si ses crimes n'étaient pas du genre à lui coûter un procès._

_Cependant, ce genre de chose arrive toujours avec un prix._

xxxx

Jane n'était plus à la fête.

Lisbon fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle parcourut subrepticement la salle du regard pour confirmer ce fait.

Il aurait pu au moins rester pour leur célébration à Cho et elle. Le reste de l'équipe l'avait fait.

Elle devrait lui faire savoir sa façon de penser.

Rayez ça, elle lui _ferait_ savoir sa façon de penser.

C'était son jour de gloire.

S'excusant auprès du groupe dans lequel elle était, Lisbon se fraya discrètement un chemin vers la porte.

Elle s'était presque échappée lorsqu'elle fut arrêtée. "Tout va bien Boss ?" s'enquit VanPelt.

Lisbon se tourna et fit un sourire d'excuse. "Tout va très bien Grace, lui assura-t-elle. Je voulais juste prendre un peu l'air. Je reviens vite, promis."

"D'accord, approuva VanPelt. Je suppose que ce genre de chose peut être un peu écrasant."

"Un peu, reconnut Lisbon. Mais je promets de revenir."

"Vous avez intérêt. Je vous ramène chez vous, vous vous souvenez ?" lui rappela VanPelt. Les deux femmes avaient passé l'accord plus tôt, quand Lisbon avait été sur le point de refuser son second verre de vin, Rigsby avait avancé qu'elle pouvait difficilement refuser à sa propre fête. Elle aurait probablement pu conduire d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais elle avait toujours été très prudente avec ce genre de chose.

"Je sais, acquiesça Lisbon. Je ne prendrai pas le risque." Surtout qu'elle avait dépassé les deux verres une fois l'accord de covoiturage passé.

"C'est ce que je pensais", approuva VanPelt avec un sourire.

Lisbon se tourna pour partir avec un petit signe de la main.

"Il est en haut", l'informa sa subordonnée l'air de rien.

"Qui ça ?" demanda innocemment Lisbon.

VanPelt sourit, narquoise.

xxxx

_De qui exactement parlaient les deux femmes ? On pouvait se demander. Habituellement cet homme mystérieux serait le héro, mais c'est à peine le cas ici._

_Patrick Jane n'était pas un héro._

_Il n'avait pas de cheval blanc à monter, il n'était pas pur, bon et noble, il n'était pas... bon d'accord, il était incroyablement bel homme. Mais une seule des trois conditions ne fait pas un héro._

_Il ressemblait plus à un sorcier, intelligent et rusé, avec sa propre définition de la morale, et juste un peu sombre. Il passait la plupart de son temps seul dans sa tanière, mijotant des plans et complotant pour servir ses propres fins. Et quand il en sortait, il utilisait sa propre marque de magie pour accomplir ses buts._

_Oh, il n'était pas un sorcier maléfique, pas exactement. Pas qu'il soit nécessairement bon non plus. Il était un peu en terrain gris._

_Certes, son but ultime était de tuer quelqu'un et de satisfaire sa soif de vengeance, ce qui n'était certainement pas louable. Mais sa cible était un serial killer meurtrier, alors il y avait un peu de justice poétique dans ses plans effrayants._

_Bien qu'il ne soit pas un prince, il pouvait être charmant. Très charmant. La plupart des gens ne le voyait pas pour ce qu'il était._

_Et notre héroïne ? Que pensait-elle de l'énigmatique sorcier ?_

_Elle et lui coexistaient dans une étrange sorte de trêve._

_Ils respectaient les capacités de l'autre, et s'appréciaient même. La plupart du temps ils arrivaient à travailler ensemble grâce à une série de règles tacites. Il avait besoin de son aide pour s'approcher de son but; elle avait besoin qu'il l'aide avec son penchant à protéger les gens. Ils bénéficiaient tous deux de cette relation._

_Ils étaient un bon duo, professionnellement. Ils étaient synchrones dans leur travail._

_Et, de temps en temps, et aux moments les plus inattendus, ce quelque chose de synchrone (inattendu et parfois importun comme il était) les avait fait glisser dans des espaces légèrement éloignés du professionnel. Et alors ils s'interrogeaient._

_Fugitivement._

_Après cela, de façon inattendue (et même involontaire), l'un d'eux brisait les règles tacites._

_Habituellement c'était lui._

_Mais pas toujours._

xxxxx

Courageusement, Lisbon monta à grands pas dans le grenier et entra sans se soucier de frapper.

Après tout, pourquoi devrait-elle frapper ? Le grenier était la propriété du CBI. Ce n'était pas comme si Patrick Jane le _possédait_.

Et il était là, couché sur son lit de fortune, complètement imperturbable malgré son arrivée. Comme s'il avait su qu'elle arrivait.

-Je savais que tu serais là, dit Lisbon en guise de salut, le ton vaguement accusateur.

-Bonsoir Lisbon, répondit Jane d'un ton complètement détaché. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à la fête? demanda-t-elle.

Jane s'assit.

-J'y étais, lui rappela-t-il. Je suis resté à peu près une demi-heure si tu te souviens.

-J'espère que ce n'était pas trop te demander, de faire acte de présence comme ça, dit-elle doucement, avec juste un peu de mordant.

-Pas vraiment, reconnut Jane d'un geste de la main. Mais j'étais fatigué de tous les bavardages. En plus, la moitié des gens dans cette pièce ne m'aiment pas vraiment Lisbon.

-La plupart des gens du bureau du procureur général sont déjà partis, lui fit remarquer Lisbon avec un sourire narquois.

Jane sourit en retour.

-Eh bien, ça élimine beaucoup du contingent anti-Jane. Mais je ne parlais pas juste des avocats. Après tout la plupart de l'Unité des Fraudes me déteste après l'escapade avec les chiens et les serpentins.

Lisbon retint un frisson à ce souvenir. Le seul bon côté de ce plan avait été que Jane n'était pas officiellement en service à ce moment, ça avait réduit la paperasse de moitié. Puis elle se souvint des raisons de sa venue ici en premier lieu. Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et prit une posture sévère.

-Toujours est-il qu'il y a des gens qui t'apprécient, reprit-elle. L'équipe est toujours là. Ça ne te tuerait pas de descendre et de te joindre aux autres un peu plus longtemps Jane.

-C'est vrai Lisbon, répondit-il en se levant pour l'observer de plus près. Ça ne me tuerait pas.

Elle ignora son regard. Elle y était plutôt habituée maintenant.

-Et si tu t'ennuies des bavardages, tu peux toujours aller parler à Cho, l'informa-t-elle.

-Oui, j'ai remarqué que c'était ta stratégie, murmura Jane.

-C'est une bonne stratégie, se défendit Lisbon.

-Et amusante pour vous deux, remarqua Jane. Si on se fie à vos sourires identiques.

-Génial ! dit Lisbon. On se voit en bas.

Jane laissa son sourire s'élargir alors qu'elle tournait les talons.

-Une minute très chère, dit-il doucement. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment d'avoir accepté de descendre.

Lisbon fit demi-tour, les sourcils arqués.

-Sérieusement ? s'enquit-elle.

Jane sourit.

-Pourquoi veux-tu tellement que je descende ?

Lisbon fronça les sourcils. Parce que dans l'esprit de Jane on avait besoin d'une raison si on voulait que son collègue assiste à une fête plutôt que de rester assis ici à broyer du noir.

-Ce n'est pas sain de passer tant de temps ici seul, l'informa-t-elle brusquement. Surtout lorsqu'il y a une fête en bas. Ce n'est pas la plus excitante qui soit, je te l'accorde, mais c'est une fête quoi qu'il en soit. Les gens s'amusent, et tu es en haut seul. Je n'aime pas ça.

-Lisbon… soupira Jane.

-Non ! l'interrompit-elle, ne voulant pas entendre ses excuses habituelles. Nous sommes une équipe Jane. Nous pleurons nos pertes ensemble et nous célébrons nos victoires ensemble. C'est comme ça que ça marche.

-Alors c'est ça hein ? sourit Jane.

-Ça quoi ? fit Lisbon en grognant presque.

-Quelqu'un est en colère parce que je ne suis pas resté à sa fête... fit remarquer Jane l'air de rien.

La bouche de Lisbon s'ouvrit légèrement sous le choc.

-_Je ne le suis pas_ ! siffla-t-elle.

-Je pense que tu l'es, répliqua Jane. Je pense que tu es en colère que je n'aie pas été collé à tes talons comme les autres, faisant tout un cas de toi et te disant que tu as fait un bon travail. Eh bien, nous y voilà Lisbon, je pense que tu as fait du bon travail. Tu es un exemple pour ta profession. Tu devrais être fière.

-Tu peux être un vrai con parfois, gronda-t-elle. Et je ne suis pas venue ici parce que je voulais que tu me flattes, espèce _d'idiot_. Je peux avoir de la flatterie autant que je veux en bas. Si j'appréciais ça, je ne me cacherais pas dans le coin avec Cho.

-Tu aimes ça, corrigea Jane doucement. Avant qu'elle ne puisse objecter, il poursuivit: Tu aimes ça quand ce sont des gens qui comptent pour toi. Des gens dont l'avis est important pour toi.

-Eh bien, si c'est le cas alors pourquoi diable serais-je ici à te parler ? rétorqua Lisbon.

-Dit la femme qui affirme être ici parce qu'elle s'inquiète de mon état mental, lui rappela Jane.

-Parce que Dieu merci je montre ma préoccupation. Ou je m'inquiète quand je te sais assis ici tout seul, répondit Lisbon.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne peux pas juste admettre que tu es venue ici parce que tu me veux à ta fête, lança innocemment Jane.

Lisbon eut envie de taper du pied tant elle était frustrée. Jane avait parfois cet effet sur elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration:

-En effet je te veux à ma fête.

-Ahah ! triompha Jane.

-Je te l'ai dit, je n'aime pas que tu sois ici tout seul, répéta-t-elle. Et si tu es en bas, je sais où tu es.

-Mais je peux aussi m'attirer plus d'ennuis en bas, lui rappela Jane.

-Tu peux t'attirer des ennuis n'importe où. Au moins en bas, je peux garder un œil sur toi plus facilement. Mais si tu veux rester ici tout seul, alors ne te gêne pas. Je ne vais pas te traîner hors d'ici, déclara Lisbon dans un geste de la main.

Jane était insupportable dans cette humeur et elle ne comptait pas lui donner la satisfaction de lui demander de descendre une fois encore. Il pouvait rester ici s'il le voulait; elle allait retourner à sa fête. Là où les gens voulaient lui parler.

-Si j'avais su que ça avait une telle importance pour toi Lisbon, je ne serais pas parti, déclara franchement Jane –bien qu'avec un peu de suffisance. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas Jane, tu ne l'as pas fait, dit-elle en tournant les talons si rapidement qu'elle se sentit momentanément vertigineuse.

Elle espéra qu'il n'avait rien remarqué.

-Tu vas bien Lisbon? s'inquiéta Jane.

Bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué.

-Je vais bien, répondit-elle fermement. J'ai juste fait demi-tour un peu trop rapidement.

-Et puis tu as eu au moins un verre de plus que ce que tu avais prévu, acquiesça Jane.

-Tais-toi Jane, c'est ma fête, je ne conduis pas et c'est juste mon troisième, marmotta-t-elle, en colère contre elle parce qu'elle semblait justifier ses choix.

-Eh bien, tu es assez sûre de ça au moins, corrigea Jane. Cependant tu ne peux pas te rappeler si Rigsby a rempli ton verre deux ou trois fois, donc il y a une petite chance que tu aies juste commencé ton quatrième.

-Je ne suis pas saoule, dit-elle abruptement.

-Je n'ai pas dit que tu l'étais, approuva Jane, s'approchant un peu pour avoir une meilleure vue sur ses traits. Tu es juste un tout petit peu sonnée. Tes joues sont légèrement rouges et tes yeux sont juste un peu brillants.

-Tu es exaspérant, tu le sais ? demanda Lisbon en feignant un mouvement brusque du bras.

Elle se souvint juste à temps d'utiliser l'autre. Elle aurait jeté son vin partout dans la pièce. Toutefois ça n'aurait pas été la pire idée du monde. Surtout si la majorité du liquide avait fini de quelque façon sur la veste de Jane. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il la rendait particulièrement folle à ce moment précis. Et ça venait probablement en partie d'elle car c'était elle qui était venue le chercher en premier lieu.

Pour son plus grand agacement, la seule réaction de Jane envers ses gesticulations enfantines fut de calmement prendre son verre et de le poser sur l'une des tables de fortune derrière lui.

-Là, dit-il joyeusement. Maintenant, tu peux faire autant de gestes exagérés que tu veux pour me faire savoir ta façon de penser. Alors continue Lisbon, dis-moi au combien je suis horrible.

Lisbon fit grincer sa mâchoire et s'approcha; ça la fit se sentir forte, conflictuelle. Elle était prête à lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à son visage, son stupide visage souriant.

Elle aurait juré que même ses yeux se moquaient d'elle.

Et il était possible qu'elle soit un tout petit peu plus étourdie qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

Mais elle s'en fichait. Maintenant elle s'en fichait. C'était son jour de gloire, et il n'avait aucun droit d'essayer de le lui voler. Pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui ça serait elle qui volerait quelque chose.

Jane fronça les sourcils légèrement, apparemment troublé par le soudain changement dans son langage corporel.

Mais avant qu'il puisse réagir, elle posa une main sur sa joue, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassa.

Elle n'était pas entièrement sûre de ce qui l'avait poussée à le faire. Ce n'était certainement pas juste l'alcool. Elle n'était pas imbibée à ce point. Peut-être que c'étaient toutes ses frustrations, parce qu'il ne faisait jamais simplement ce qu'elle disait, parce qu'il refusait définitivement de l'aider un peu. Ou peut-être que c'était juste parce que, eh bien, elle était une femme après tout. Et il avait ce sourire... Dieu, ça aurait pu être tellement de choses.

Tout ça ne comptait pas vraiment, parce qu'elle embrassait Patrick Jane, et il ne la repoussait pas.

Dire que Jane était surpris aurait été une litote. Il aurait juré avoir senti son cerveau s'arrêter littéralement à la seconde où il avait senti ses lèvres toucher les siennes; la seule chose qui s'enregistrait dans son esprit conscient était que sa bouche était aussi exigeante que le reste d'elle. Il avait déjà enroulé une main autour de sa taille et enfouit l'autre dans ses cheveux avant que son cerveau ne comprenne un peu plus.

Il pouvait sentir le vin sur ses lèvres, l'odeur de la cannelle et sa nuque sous les doigts qu'il avait glissés dans ses cheveux. Il était vraiment content qu'elle les ait laissés détachés, pas qu'il n'aime pas le chignon ou la queue de cheval, mais... Il la rapprocha légèrement et sentit l'autre main de Lisbon s'enrouler autour de _sa_ taille.

Alors il décida qu'il se fichait de savoir pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Parce que son corps était chaud, elle était réelle, et elle était _vivante_.

Maintenant il luttait pour le contrôle du baiser.

Jane la sentit soupirer, et presque s'abandonner à ses exigeances. Puis elle mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure et se recula.

Il gémit doucement avant même de réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

-Vous ne vous y attendiez pas hein ? murmura Lisbon d'une voix enrouée alors qu'elle s'écartait, caressant gentiment sa joue au passage.

Jane l'observa, parfaitement figé alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui pour attraper son verre de vin. Puis, sans même adresser un second coup d'œil dans sa direction, elle se dirigea vers la porte, trottinant presque.

Il retrouva la faculté de parler au moment où elle atteignait la porte.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, irrité d'entendre le fantôme d'un bégaiement dans sa voix.

Lisbon se tourna brièvement.

-J'étais juste curieuse, dit-elle en haussant les épaules avant de quitter le grenier une fois pour toute.

Puis elle avait disparu.

Jane était à nouveau seul.

Et il n'aimait pas ça.

xxxxx

_Et c'est ainsi que notre héroïne changea les choses._

_Inconsciemment, sans le vouloir, presque apparemment par hasard. Avec un unique baiser. Elle n'aurait certainement jamais pu prévoir les conséquences de son manque de jugement momentané._

_Bien sûr, notre héroïne peut avoir été incertaine quant aux raisons qu'elle avait eues d'attraper son sorcier, mais ses raisons n'étaient pas toutes inexplicables._

_Après tout, c'était son jour de fête. Elle s'était vraiment laissée aller à apprécier le fait que tout le monde ait été complaisant pour une fois. Puis notre sorcier avait essayé de gâcher ce sentiment avec ses arts insidieux. Il n'avait certes pas été malveillant, mais il aimait s'attirer des ennuis de temps en temps._

_Mais notre héroïne n'avait pas été d'humeur à se frotter à lui. Pas avec leurs manières habituelles du moins._

_Malheureusement notre sorcier entêté ne l'avait pas su. Son inattention aurait pu être attribuée au simple temps qu'il avait passé seul dans sa tanière de fortune, mais ce serait un mensonge. Il savait qu'il y avait une fête pour elle, et il savait comment elle l'envisageait, il comprenait peut-être même ses sentiments à ce sujet bien mieux qu'elle-même. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'il aimât plus que les joutes verbales avec quiconque de valable croisait son chemin._

_Naturellement, l'héroïne de notre histoire croisait son chemin plutôt souvent._

_Même le plus puissant des sorciers n'aurait pas pu prévoir cette réaction particulière._

_La plupart du temps sa compagne de joute verbale préférée ignorait ses tentatives pour provoquer ou déstabiliser. Mais pas ce jour-là._

_Ce jour-là elle en avait eu marre de le voir prendre l'avantage, de le voir la pousser à bout, de son incapacité à lui donner un seul jour sans lui voler quelque chose, même si c'était quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'une bonne humeur._

_Alors ce jour-là, son humeur et le vin l'avait déterminée à lui voler quelque chose à son tour._

_Malencontreusement elle avait choisi de prendre un baiser._

_C'était supposé être banal, sans importance._

_Mais les baisers n'ont pas tendance à fonctionner comme ça._

_Surtout pas les baisers volés._

xxxxx

Lisbon essaya de ne pas se sentir suffisante lorsqu'elle vit Jane descendre discrètement pour rejoindre la fête moins de dix minutes plus tard. Elle décida de considérer ce fait comme une petite victoire.

Et pourquoi ne le devrait-elle pas ? C'était si rare qu'elle parvienne à surprendre son consultant que lorsque ça arrivait, c'était définitivement digne d'être remarqué.

De plus, elle avait dit la vérité quand elle avait dit l'avoir embrassé parce qu'elle était curieuse. Quelle femme hétérosexuelle pouvait travailler avec quelqu'un tel que Patrick Jane pendant des années, en observant l'effet qu'il avait sur environ 90% de la population féminine, et ne _pas_ se demander ? Lisbon décida immédiatement de ne pas penser à ce que ça pouvait impliquer au sujet de VanPelt. Après tout, la rousse ne considérerait sûrement pas une seconde relation entre collègues après le fiasco Rigsby.

De ce fait, la patronne des Crimes Majeurs décida de profiter à nouveau de sa fête.

Enfin, ça, et observer Jane, aussi subtilement que possible.

Il semblait agir normalement. Du moins, pour Jane.

Mais quelque chose était différent. Lisbon le surprit à l'observer plus d'une fois, essayant sans doute de comprendre à quoi elle pensait.

Elle l'ignora.

Tous deux n'en parleraient pas. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que quoi ce soit ne change.

Peu importe le temps qu'elle avait passé à considérer les compétences de Patrick Jane dans ce domaine particulier, le baiser était l'affaire d'une fois, nourri par la curiosité, et certes, par un tout petit peu de frustration. Aussi plaisant qu'il ait été, elle n'avait aucune intention de le répéter.

Ils passeraient chacun à autre chose comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Lisbon savait que son comportement ferait passer clairement le message.

Il serait probablement soulagé.

Les choses reviendraient à la normale le lendemain.

Même si elles ne le seraient pas.

Pas totalement.

Ils étaient tous deux trop _conscients_ du fait que (apparemment) rien n'avait changé. Qu'il y avait une raison qui les poussait à agir aussi normalement que possible.

La plupart du temps la différence était indétectable. Les choses étaient biens comme elles l'avaient été avant.

Mais à d'autres moments, il était évident (pour eux deux) que quelque chose avait changé.

Jane était mal à l'aise en sa présence.

Pas juste mal à l'aise en fait, il remarquait des choses à son sujet. Et pas seulement le genre de choses normales qu'il remarquait chez les autres. Désormais il remarquait des petits détails, des détails qu'il n'avait jamais remarqués auparavant.

Certes, il remarquait des détails comme le fait qu'elle changeait sa façon de se maquiller subtilement selon les saisons, ou que sa démarche était presque deux fois plus rapide que quiconque dans l'équipe. Ou que lorsqu'elle était particulièrement fatiguée, ses paupières tombaient et une petite ride se formait au-dessus de son nez. Mais il savait déjà tout ça. Il avait remarqué la plupart depuis des années.

Non.

Désormais il remarquait des détails comme la ligne de sa mâchoire alors qu'elle se penchait au-dessus du bureau de Rigsby pour observer son écran d'ordinateur. Il remarquait la forme de ses mollets quand elle portait une jupe les jours de procès. Il avait commencé à mémoriser la façon dont elle mordait sa lèvre très légèrement lorsqu'elle était nerveuse ou en train d'anticiper quelque chose, ou la façon dont elle penchait légèrement la tête lorsqu'elle le défiait. Et quand elle se tenait près de lui il remarquait qu'elle semblait dégager presque deux fois plus de chaleur corporelle qu'une femme de sa taille ne le devrait. Parfois Jane aurait juré qu'il pouvait presque le sentir.

Et parmi toutes les affaires où ils avaient travaillé ensemble, il remarquait les nuits qu'elle n'avait pas passées seule.

Elle ne semblait pas être du genre à avoir des relations. Du moins pas les relations traditionnelles. Elle semblait plus encline à satisfaire ses besoins avec quelque compagnie masculine à court terme. Bien qu'elle ait essayé la normalité quelques fois. Aucun des concernés n'étaient restés longtemps.

Et Jane n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Enfin, pas toujours. Peut-être une ou deux fois. Il ne les avait pas écartés avec un coup de feu ou quoi que ce soit. Ça avait plus été un avertissement amical. Il voulait juste être sûr que ses potentiels compagnons étaient biens. Après tout, s'ils devaient faire partie de la vie de Lisbon, alors ils croiseraient son chemin ou le chemin de personnes comme lui. S'ils ne pouvaient pas supporter ça, il était préférable que Lisbon et son partenaire potentiel soient mis au courant par avance. De plus, elle ne semblait jamais très bouleversée lorsque John ou Pete tiraient gracieusement leur révérence. Elle envoyait juste un sourire à Jane le lendemain autour d'une tasse de thé, l'informait que les choses n'avaient pas marché, et ils se remettaient au travail. Même s'il y avait un soupçon de regret dans sa voix, il avait disparu à la fin de la semaine.

Excepté un, Terry, Jane songea que lui peut-être lui avait manqué. Il était aussi celui dont le départ n'avait rien à voir avec Jane. Celui qui l'avait quittée de lui-même.

Jane ne le comprit pas. Il essaya néanmoins de la consoler. Mais ils ne parlèrent pas des raisons.

C'était trop compliqué.

Ceci étant, il pensait à elle.

Et il pensait au contact de ses doigts sur sa joue ce jour-là bien des mois plus tôt.

Même s'ils avaient un accord tacite leur ordonnant de ne pas en parler.

xxxxx

_Notre sorcier était frustré._

_Pour plusieurs raisons._

_Il n'était pas plus près d'accomplir sa vengeance. Il sentait même qu'il s'en éloignait encore et toujours plus._

_Et pour couronner le tout il ne pouvait pas se concentrer comme il fallait sur ses buts._

_C'était de sa faute à elle._

_Il aurait pu continuer sur le chemin prévu, peut-être tristement, mais certainement libre d'esprit, ou du moins libre du souvenir de notre héroïne vivante, dans ses bras et dans l'attente d'une réponse._

_Sans son interférence non requise, tout aurait été parfaitement bien._

_Maintenant il se sentait comme s'il était tiraillé entre deux directions, pour la première fois depuis des années._

_Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour régler le problème._

_Il semblerait que notre héroïne avait sa propre sorte de magie, une magie contre laquelle son sorcier était mal équipé._

_Parce que d'une certaine façon elle avait volé plus qu'un seul baiser._


	2. Partie 2

_Il semblerait que notre héroïne avait sa propre sorte de magie, une magie contre laquelle son sorcier était mal équipé._

_Parce que d'une certaine façon elle avait volé plus qu'un seul baiser._

xxxxx

Jane était irrité.

Il avait passé la majeure partie de l'heure précédente à essayer de décider si aller à une séance de cinéma avec l'équipe était une bonne idée.

C'était une initiative de VanPelt, bien sûr. Il était certain que ce serait une soirée parfaitement agréable. Ce n'était pas le problème. Le problème était qu'il se rendait compte d'à quel point il avait envie d'y aller.

Il n'était pas sensé prêter autant d'attention aux sorties sociales. Il pouvait les apprécier lorsqu'elles se présentaient, mais il n'était certainement pas supposé être investi en quelques façons que ce soit. Cependant il y était.

Il se trouva plus conscient de vouloir vraiment passer du temps avec son équipe, ses amis. Ça devenait distrayant. Il ne devrait pas aller à un idiot petit film ce soir.

Il _devrait_ rester au CBI et se concentrer sur l'affaire John LeRouge. Une autre femme avait été tuée quelques mois plus tôt et Jane n'en était pas plus près d'attraper le tueur en série. Il n'avait rien. John LeRouge le narguait. Il n'avait fait aucun progrès de quelque sorte depuis des mois. Il devait ignorer toutes les distractions extérieures et se concentrer sur le tueur.

Tout le reste devait passer au second plan.

-Tu viens voir le film ce soir ? demanda Rigsby alors qu'il se levait et se préparait pour quitter les bureaux.

Jane ouvrit les yeux et observa les alentours. Cho était indifférent, VanPelt semblait pleine d'espoir, et Rigsby amical. Il chercha la quatrième paire d'yeux familière avant même de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Et elle était là. Lisbon était appuyée dans le couloir, ne semblant pas pleine d'espoir mais… supérieure, comme si elle savait qu'il allait dire non et voulait l'entendre chercher une bonne excuse. Comme si elle savait tout ce qu'il pensait.

Ha.

Il allait lui montrer.

-Absolument, répondit fermement Jane, se concentrant sur les sourires ravis de Rigsby et VanPelt.

Après tout, une soirée au cinéma pouvait être un bon moyen de se vider la tête.

Surtout s'il ignorait Lisbon, qui désormais semblait (pour son plus grand agacement) triomphante et plutôt contente de la tournure des évènements.

-Super, déclara Rigsby. Ça serait sûrement mieux si on fait du covoiturage jusque là-bas et qu'on revient après pour que chacun récupère sa voiture. J'allais prendre Cho et VanPelt…

-Je prendrai Lisbon dans ce cas, intervint Jane sans problème. Autant ne pas s'entasser inconfortablement dans une seule voiture.

Rigsby s'arrêta avant d'observer pas très subtilement sa patronne. Lisbon haussa juste les épaules. Elle était parfaitement à l'aise avec le fait d'y aller avec Jane.

Voyant qu'elle n'avait apparemment aucune objection, Rigsby revint à Jane.

-Ok, accepta-t-il. Donc on vous voit là-bas ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Jane en se levant et s'étirant. On sera juste derrière vous.

Les trois agents s'éloignèrent, VanPelt leur adressant un petit signe de la main. Jane agita lentement sa veste, incertain quant à comment il s'était mis dans cette situation. Comment _avait-il_ fini par être volontaire pour faire ce qu'il avait juré que personne ne le forcerait à faire ?

Le sourire de Lisbon était indulgent alors qu'elle s'approchait.

-Savez-vous seulement quel film vous allez voir ? s'enquit-elle.

-Pas même un indice, répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

-Tu n'as pas songé à demander avant ?

-Non, répondit Jane. Ça pose un problème ?

-Eh bien, reprit Lisbon, c'est quelque chose que la _plupart_ des gens vérifient avant d'accepter une invitation pour un film.

Jane lui offrit son sourire habituel, familier.

-Je ne suis pas la plupart des gens Lisbon, lui rappela-t-il.

-Je sais, acquiesça-t-elle, souriante en retour. Mais il y a aussi une autre raison possible expliquant pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé.

Son sourire s'affaiblit presque imperceptiblement.

-Et quelle est-elle ? s'enquit-il avec une légèreté forcée.

-Tu n'avais aucune intention d'y aller, répondit-elle tout aussi légèrement.

-Si c'était le cas alors pourquoi ai-je changé d'avis ? demanda Jane, heureux de toute la maîtrise qu'il avait quant au contrôle de ses expressions faciales.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Lisbon dans un haussement d'épaules.

Jane sentit un peu de son parfum. Il savait que s'il avançait d'un pas il pourrait sentir la chaleur de son corps. Il résista à l'envie.

-Te connaissant, c'était sûrement pour prouver que quelqu'un avait tort, ajouta-t-elle affectueusement.

Elle sourit brièvement devant sa surprise évidente :

-Maintenant viens. Ils vont nous attendre.

Jane obéit et la suivit, l'esprit en ébullition. Avait-elle su ce qu'elle faisait tout ce temps ? Etait-il possible qu'elle ait _joué_ avec lui ? Il aurait pensé que non, mais son sourire satisfait racontait une autre histoire. Et il évitait son grenier. Une fois encore. Ce qu'elle appréciait.

Maudite soit cette femme.

Il avait besoin de se concentrer. Désespérément.

Il aurait bien enlevé ce sourire de son visage, mais leur précédente expérience de ce genre était dangereuse. Son imagination traîtresse était déjà hors de contrôle. Elle l'avait été depuis qu'il avait eu un petit avant-gout.

C'était déjà assez fâcheux qu'ils aillent au cinéma ensemble.

Maintenant il était empoisonné par des images incluant plaquer Lisbon contre un siège au fond d'un cinéma plongé dans le noir. Ce qui ne faisait rien pour lui vider la tête. Surtout parce qu'il savait exactement la chaleur qu'elle dégagerait dans ses bras.

Ça le rendit si fatigué d'être froid.

Et c'était _sa_ faute à elle.

Il était trop conscient maintenant, trop conscient d'_elle_.

xxxx

_Avez-vous déjà remarqué que dans la plupart des contes les gens, qu'ils soient méchants ou héros, ne semblent avoir qu'un seul vrai but ? Vaincre la sorcière, tuer le dragon, sauver l'être aimé, échapper à la mort, tuer la princesse, accéder au trône, détruire le monde, trouver le grand amour. S'ils ont plus d'un seul but, ces buts sont habituellement liés d'une telle façon qu'atteindre l'un c'est atteindre l'autre._

_Il y a une bonne raison à cela._

_Quand vos buts sont si importants, ils requièrent toute votre concentration. Si vous avez deux buts, deux quêtes, il est inévitable que vous deveniez distrait entre eux. Et quand un homme est distrait, au moins l'un de ses buts en souffrira._

_Il doit décider lequel est le plus important._

_S'il ne le fait pas alors il pourrait ne pas être assez concentré pour le succès d'aucun d'eux._

_Notre sorcier devait se décider._

_S'il ne le faisait pas, la décision pourrait lui échapper._

xxxx

Jane était silencieux.

Et Lisbon était effrayée.

Ils retournèrent dans son bureau après ce qui était probablement la réunion la plus difficile qu'ils aient eu avec Hightower, et à travers les ans ils en avaient eu quelques unes sévères.

Lisbon n'oublierait jamais l'expression de sa patronne alors qu'elle leur expliquait les terribles nouvelles, la scientifique avait confirmé que l'homme que Mike Ramirez avait tué à peine huit heures plus tôt était en fait John LeRouge, le pire tueur en série de la Californie. Puis il s'était ôté la vie, après avoir laissé une lettre expliquant qu'il n'avait plus rien qui valait la peine de vivre.

Pas depuis le meurtre de sa femme du moins.

Il semblait qu'un autre mari fou de chagrin était arrivé à John LeRouge avant Jane. Ils n'étaient pas encore sûrs de comment Mr. Ramirez avait trouvé John LeRouge (peut-être ne le sauraient-ils jamais), mais c'était arrivé.

Lisbon aurait bien été soulagée mais Jane avait à peine aligné trois mots depuis les nouvelles. Lisbon savait qu'une explosion ou une dépression était imminente. Heureusement le mot était déjà passé dans le bâtiment, donc tout le monde les évitait alors qu'ils marchaient vers son bureau.

Soudainement, elle ne le supporta plus.

-Jane, murmura-t-elle, frôlant son bras du doigt.

Il secoua la tête et lui montra le bureau.

Lisbon obéit et entra. Se tournant alors qu'elle atteignait son bureau, elle l'observa fermer la porte derrière lui et prendre une inspiration.

-Jane, je ne peux même pas… dit-elle, essayant une deuxième fois.

-Non, siffla-t-il.

C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour ne pas reculer à l'entente de la rancœur dans sa voix.

-Jane, murmura-t-elle une troisième fois.

Il l'ignora.

-C'est ta faute, dit-il sur le même ton horrible.

Lisbon craignit presque pour sa propre sécurité, mais elle était déterminée à le garder rationnel. Même si c'était presque sûrement une bataille perdue d'avance.

-Comment est-ce… commença-t-elle à demander aussi calmement que possible.

-_Tu savais ce que je voulais_, gronda Jane. Tu _savais_ ce que John LeRouge signifiait pour moi. Tu _savais_ que j'avais besoin de cette vengeance pour la mort de ma famille. Tu _savais_ que c'était tout ce que je voulais, tout ce pour quoi j'étais ici. Tu _savais_ que c'était au fond tout ce qui me restait.

-Vous ne le pensez pas, chuchota Lisbon désespérément.

-Tu sais que je le pense ! répondit Jane en haussant le ton pour la première fois depuis leur réunion décisive. Je t'ai tout expliqué de mes buts, de mes plans de vengeance ! Nous avons eu plusieurs conversations à ce sujet, tu te souviens ? La plupart à ta demande. Je pensais que tu savais quelle était ma position. Et maintenant tu me l'as volée. Tu me l'as prise. Je sais que tu avais menacé de le faire, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé…

-Comment ? commença à demander Lisbon, comprenant pourquoi il était en colère, mais peu sûre de saisir par quelle logique emmêlée c'était sa faute.

Elle essayait de garder le contrôle d'elle-même. L'un d'eux devait le faire.

-Tu m'as distrait ! s'énerva-t-il.

Il était furieux contre elle. Il ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois où il avait été si en colère contre quelqu'un. Dans son esprit, elle était à blâmer. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas l'être ? Ça avait probablement était fait délibérément. Elle avait déjà utilisé ses faiblesses contre lui auparavant. Il était l'idiot qui était tombé dans le piège.

-Tu m'as distrait avec tes complots pour me faire passer plus de temps avec l'équipe, pour me faire descendre du grenier afin que je ne puisse pas travailler comme il le fallait. Et tu m'as distrait avec tes yeux et tes fichues idées. Tu t'es jouée de moi. Je sais que tu l'as fait. Toi et ton… Tu étais déterminée à m'attirer dans un piège depuis le tout début.

-Parce que tout tourne _autour de toi_ ? demanda Lisbon avec colère.

Au diable le calme. Elle n'était pas décidée à le laisser l'accuser de ruiner sa vie en ayant essayé de l'empêcher de tuer un homme.

-Et qu'en est-il de moi ? Qu'en est-il de ce que je voulais ? Je suis désolée que tu sois bouleversé Jane. Je suis désolée que tu ais l'impression de ne pas avoir eu la fin espérée, mais si tu penses que je suis désolée que tu n'ais pas eu à trancher la gorge d'un homme de sang-froid…

-Mieux vaut le pauvre Mike que moi hein ? s'enquit-il, acide.

-Mieux vaut personne ! protesta Lisbon. Mais ce n'est pas une option dans cette affaire. Tu es égoïste.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu m'en accuses, dit Jane de façon menaçante. Ça devient répétitif.

-Parce que ton espèce de vengeance insensée ne l'est pas ? lança-t-elle en retour.

-Et que dire de toi ? demanda Jane, l'ignorant. Que dire de _ton_ égoïsme ? Tu es soulagée parce que tu as eu exactement ce que tu voulais et moi je n'ai rien !

-Tu penses que _ça _c'est ce que je voulais ? s'enquit Lisbon, choquée. Comment oses-tu ? Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant que tu me dises que c'est _ma_ faute. Parce que j'ai essayé de te faire garder les pieds sur terre et de t'empêcher de commettre un crime.

-C'est _ta_ faute ! insista Jane, la colère suintant dans sa voix. Tu m'as distrait de mes plans et quelqu'un d'autre est arrivé avant moi. Michael Ramirez a utilisé le couteau qui aurait dû être le mien. Tu m'as volé ma vengeance. Et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour me la rendre.

-Jane… essaya-t-elle encore.

-Tu ne peux pas réparer ce coup-ci Sainte Teresa, dit-il sarcastiquement. Ce que tu as pris ne peut pas être payé.

Sur ces mots, Jane ouvrit violemment la porte de son bureau et sortit rageusement du bâtiment sans adresser un mot à qui que ce soit.

Lisbon se laissa tomber sur son canapé, elle ne savait pas si elle voulait éclater en sanglots de désespoir ou de soulagement.

xxxxx

_Notre héroïne récolte maintenant les conséquences de son impétuosité, de son vol impulsif. Son sorcier l'a quittée._

_Il est en colère._

_Elle est seule._

_Beaucoup diront qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal, et ils ont peut-être raison. Qui peut juger ?_

_Ses actions avaient simplement précipité ces évènements._

_Son sorcier se sentait en colère et trahi. Peu importe la confusion de ses émotions, il avait raison à propos d'une chose : elle lui avait volé sa vengeance._

_L'avait volée avec un baiser volé._

_Et comme pour tous vols, qu'ils soient volontaires ou non, elle devait accepter les conséquences._

xxxxx

Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus d'un mois.

N'avait même pas entendu parler de lui. Personne n'avait entendu parler de lui.

Lisbon se disait que ce n'était pas sa faute. Qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle ait pu faire. Et que même s'il y avait quelque chose, elle n'aurait rien fait différemment.

John LeRouge était mort et Jane était vivant et libre d'aller de l'avant, ou pas, comme il en jugerait.

Elle avait aussi décidé qu'elle devait cesser de s'en faire pour lui. Autant qu'elle aurait aimé le faire, elle ne pouvait pas toujours le protéger, ne pouvait pas toujours le garder en sécurité. Elle devait vivre sa propre vie, et il s'était fait plutôt bien comprendre quant à ses sentiments envers son… interférence.

Elle avait même pris un congé de deux semaines pour se vider la tête, prendre un peu de recul.

Rien ne fonctionnait. Le travail semblait étrange maintenant, même si son équipe essayait de l'encourager silencieusement afin qu'ils puissent tous avancer.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne pourrait commencer à aller de l'avant que si elle pouvait être sûre que Jane allait bien.

Mais c'était improbable.

Ce qui voulait dire que c'était le moment parfait pour qu'un mystérieux coup soit frappé à sa porte.

Lisbon traversa son appartement rapidement, peu sûre de savoir qui pouvait bien être de l'autre côté.

Elle eut le choc de sa vie quand elle vérifia par le judas.

Inspirant, elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup.

-Jane, dit-elle, incapable de dissimuler son choc.

-Lisbon, répondit-il, le ton neutre, ne laissant rien deviner.

-Je suis contente que vous alliez bien, dit-elle avant même de pouvoir se retenir.

La seule réaction visible de Jane fut lorsque le coin de ses lèvres se releva légèrement dans un sourire, brièvement.

-Je peux entrer ? s'enquit-il sans prêter attention à son commentaire.

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle rapidement. Entrez.

Jane entra avec assurance, comme s'il était propriétaire des lieux. Lisbon ferma la porte et se tourna vers lui, se disant que ses nerfs étaient ridicules. C'était lui qui se pointait après ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles pendant plus d'un mois après tout.

-Je peux vous offrir quelque chose ? Un verre ? s'enquit-elle à défaut d'avoir autre chose à dire.

Elle n'allait certainement pas être celle qui demanderait où il était passé, ou ce qu'il avait fait. Pas après leur dernière conversation. S'il y avait quelque chose que Jane voulait lui dire, il pouvait fichtrement bien être le premier à parler.

-Non, déclina Jane poliment.

Il n'avait pas détaché son regard d'elle depuis qu'elle avait ouvert la porte.

-Tu as l'air bien.

-Non, je ne crois pas, répliqua Lisbon. J'ai travaillé toute la journée et je suis épuisée.

Malheureusement elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'_il_ avait toujours l'air bien, aussi bel homme qu'avant, bien qu'elle soit assez certaine que le costume trois-pièce était nouveau.

-Peut-être que je voulais dire que c'était bien de te revoir, clarifia Jane.

Lisbon n'était pas sûre de savoir quoi répondre.

-Mais tu as l'air bien quand même, lui dit-il. Tu l'es toujours, murmura-t-il comme une réflexion personnelle.

-Jane…

Il s'approcha d'elle, la forçant à reculer vers la porte.

-Néanmoins tu as raison, tu as l'air fatigué. En fait, pas vraiment fatiguée, plus comme extrêment stressée, inquiète même.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, prise de court.

-Vous avez du culot, venir parader ici après un mois…

-Pourquoi Agent Lisbon ? sourit-il. Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous vous en faisiez pour moi ?

Lisbon sentit la colère monter. Malgré la coupure, il semblait que Jane avait son effet habituel.

-Vous savez quoi Jane ? Allez en enfer. Je n'ai pas besoin de ce…

-Je croyais que tu étais contente que j'aille bien ? demanda-t-il en feignant d'être blessé.

-Je suis contente que vous alliez bien, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais m'asseoir ici et vous écouter ruminer sur au combien j'ai ruiné votre vie. Combien tout est ma faute. J'ai compris que vous étiez en colère, mais je n'ai pas mérité ça, l'informa-t-elle fermement.

Elle avait tourné et retourné la situation dans sa tête, et elle en avait toujours à la même conclusion : si elle avait le choix, elle referait la même chose encore une fois. Enfin, elle devait l'avouer, peut-être qu'elle l'aurait ligoté et lui aurait montré un peu de bon sens. Mais à part ça…

-J'étais en colère, reconnut volontiers Jane. Et j'ai eu un peu de temps pour penser.

Ça la surprit un peu.

-Et ?

-Et j'ai décidé que j'avais raison ce jour-là, tu es absolument à blâmer pour ce qui s'est passé, lui dit-il calmement.

Lisbon ouvrit la bouche sous le choc. Puis elle la referma.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Sors d'ici !

Jane l'ignora.

-Tu m'as ouvert les yeux, m'as distrait. Je ne pouvais plus me concentrer sur John LeRouge comme il fallait.

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais. Il avait fait tout ce chemin pour la blâmer de nouveau ?

-Tu es incroyable.

-Et tes yeux sont charmants quand tu es en colère, l'informa Jane.

Ça la secoua légèrement.

-Quoi ?

-Ça fait des semaines que je veux les voir, admit-il sur le même ton calme.

Un ton qui ne cachait peut-être finalement pas de la colère après tout, songea Lisbon.

-Jane…

-Mais bien sûr, il y avait toujours le problème de tes crimes qui m'arrêtait, expliqua-t-il, l'observant d'un air désapprobateur.

Lisbon soupira, frustrée et confuse.

-Mes crimes ? Jane, pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Je suis là pour ma propre petite sorte de justice, lui promit Jane avec un sourire plein d'intentions sinistres.

xxxxx

_Notre héroïne avait pensé qu'elle payait déjà pour ses crimes. Elle avait perdu tout espoir de jamais revoir son sorcier un jour._

_Heureusement, le destin avait d'autres plans._

_Après tout, laisser notre héroïne seule était à peine une juste punition pour son crime. Pas étant donné ses motivations du moins._

_Pour tout chèque, il y avait une solde. Chaque crime devait avoir un châtiment, chaque vol devait être payé._

_Mais il devait être payé d'une manière convenable._

_L'abandon absolu n'était pas une réponse appropriée à un crime commis pour chercher une connexion._

_Heureusement, notre sorcier était d'accord._

_Ça lui avait juste pris un peu de temps pour le comprendre._

xxxxx

-Quoi ? toussa Lisbon nerveusement.

Le sourire de Jane s'élargit.

-J'avais deux buts, tu sais, expliqua-t-il. Deux buts en contradiction, malheureusement. Je ne pouvais pas atteindre l'un tant que l'autre existait. Tu m'as distrait et je n'ai pas pu atteindre l'un, alors j'ai décidé qu'il est juste que j'atteigne l'autre.

-Jane…

-J'aurai pensé que toi plus que les autres tu comprendrais le besoin d'atteindre ce qu'on veut le plus Lisbon, dit-il en s'approchant. Surtout après le succès de ta carrière professionnelle. Et j'ai décidé que je ne suis pas tout à fait prêt à abandonner tout ce que j'aurai pensé être, même maintenant que John LeRouge est parti.

-Je ne m'excuserai pas, lui dit-elle, incertaine de ce qu'elle pourrait dire d'autre.

Même si elle n'était pas du tout effrayée, elle tremblait presque.

-Bien sûr que non, acquiesça-t-il sans problème. Pourquoi le ferais-tu ? De ton point de vue tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je ne peux pas dire que je suis complètement d'accord avec toi, mais il m'est venu à l'esprit que si j'avais tué John LeRouge, comment se serait senti Mike Ramirez ? Se serait-il senti comme je me suis senti ? Comme s'il avait été volé ? Après tout, il avait autant le droit de tuer le meurtrier de sa femme que moi. Je ne peux le lui envier. Et je pense même que je peux accepter d'avoir été battu par un frère d'armes. De plus, comme je l'ai dit, ça me laisse libre d'atteindre mon but numéro deux.

Lisbon laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, et tenta de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

-Ne vas-tu pas me demander quel est mon but ? s'enquit Jane lorsqu'elle resta silencieuse. Après tout, si tu ne sais pas ce que je veux, comment peux-tu m'aider à l'atteindre ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux…

-Je ne suis pas sûr de devoir te le dire, marmotta Jane alors qu'il se tournait vers elle, envahissant son espace vital. Pas après ton interférence de la dernière fois.

-Jane… chuchota-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Fais ? Tu te souviens de cette fois où tu m'as embrassé ? demanda-t-il. Dans le grenier du CBI, sans avertissement ? murmura-t-il.

-O-oui, admit-elle lentement.

-Tu m'as volé ce baiser Lisbon, dit-il, la voix dure, alors qu'il posait une main à côté de sa tête. Tu n'as pas demandé, et je n'avais pas mon mot à dire.

-Je ne me souviens pas que tu te sois plaint à ce moment, marmonna Lisbon en sentant son dos heurter la porte.

-Ce n'est pas le problème. Le problème c'est que tu m'as volé quelque chose et je demande réparation, dit-il en levant son autre main pour l'emprisonner.

-Quoi ?

-Et tu n'as pas juste volé un baiser Lisbon. C'était juste le début. Tu as pris bien bien plus, ajouta-t-il en s'approchant, la coinçant un peu plus contre la porte.

-Jane…

Mais il ignorait ses faibles interruptions, ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

-Comme je l'ai dit, tu as brisé ma concentration avec ce baiser. On ne peut pas vraiment poursuivre une revanche meurtrière si on ne peut pas se concentrer, le pourrais-tu Lisbon ?

Elle cligna des yeux.

Il sourit.

-Maintenant tu me dois quelque chose, ajouta Jane avant de se pencher vers elle et d'enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux.

-Tu veux… Tu veux un baiser ? demanda Lisbon, résistant à l'envie de s'humidifier les lèvres.

-_Un_ baiser ? s'enquit-il contre son oreille, clairement scandalisé par l'idée. Après tout ce que tu as pris ? Toute la distraction que tu as causée ? Sans mentionner l'intérêt accru après le premier baiser. Tu penses qu'_un baiser _va payer tes dettes ?

-Combien en demandes-tu alors ? souffla-t-elle, posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour garder l'équilibre.

-Tout d'abord, je ne _demande_ pas, assura-t-il. Tu n'as pas _demandé_ pour le tien.

-Combien ? haleta-t-elle en sentant son nez glisser le long de son cou.

Elle se cambra et le mouvement fut suivi par les lèvres de Jane.

-Tous, chuchota-t-il avant de réclamer son prix.

Elle ne résista pas. Après tout, ses exigeances n'étaient pas _si_ irraisonnables.

xxxxx

_Notre noble héroïne finissant avec un sorcier à la morale suspecte ? Impossible me direz-vous, peut-être même inacceptable._

_Mais pourquoi ?_

C'est à peine une histoire classique.

_Au moins notre héroïne a appris sa leçon. Elle sait que le crime ne paie pas, que c'est mal, que dans un monde juste rien de bien n'en sortira._

_Clairement le monde n'est pas juste cependant. Parce qu'elle n'est pas du tout en colère contre le dénouement._

_Elle avait reçu plus d'un seul baiser qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu le prévoir._

_Et elle se serait vraiment ennuyée avec le Prince Charmant._

_Au moins de cette façon elle aurait toujours quelqu'un avec qui se disputer, sans parler de quelqu'un à protéger._

_Ils se maintiendraient alertes._

_Ce serait un combat jusqu'à la fin bien sûr, même avec les dernières exigeances du sorcier auprès de notre héroïne. Après tout, il était tellement habitué à la tromperie et au vol, et qui sait comment elle aurait réagi à autre chose._

_Cependant, les exigeances étaient discutables : comptaient-elles toujours comme un vol si elles étaient quelque chose que notre héroïne aurait donné volontiers ?_

_Elle n'allait sûrement pas lui demander de réfléchir sur le sujet._

xxxxx

_Et ils vécurent en contradiction pour toujours._

xxxxx

Fin

* * *

><p>J'espère que la traduction vous a plu ? (La version originale est dans mes favoris.) Et l'histoire alors ? (Je suis complètement fan et pas du tout objective. \o)

Un immense merci à **hardly loquacious** pour m'avoir laissée faire cette traduction. \o/


End file.
